


Day 205 - Game Over

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [205]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, Character Death (in a way. Not really), Humor, M/M, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He was just a shadow moving in the dark, the only thing reflecting the light was his weapon.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 205 - Game Over

He was just a shadow moving in the dark, the only thing reflecting the light was his weapon. John squinted and leaned forward to get a better look and almost got skewered by what turned out to be a knife. A knife that was so long it looked more like a longsword and was wielded with perfect expertise.

Its tip caught John’s right arm, slashed through cloth, skin and flesh and left a deep and painful gash.

“God dammit!”

John lashed out with his own weapon and missed. But he managed to drive the attacker back a bit.

Sherlock was talking to him. John had no time to focus on him, because the dark figure moved again, raising his weapon. John matched the movement, keeping his body between the attacker and his wounded companion on the ground.

The figure hissed.

“John.”

“Not now.”

The attacker’s knife caught the light as he attacked again.

“John.”

Sherlock’s silhouette appeared between John and his attacker. The knife found its target and a body fell to the ground.

The screen turned black.

“Sherlock! What the hell are you doing? I almost got him! I could’ve killed him.”

“I am going to kill you if you don’t stop playing that ridiculous computer game and come to bed with me.”

“It’s not ridiculous. It’s ‘The Dark Blade’!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'demon'.
> 
> Sorry, no Monday porn. But there's going to be Advent smut tomorrow! :D


End file.
